Fallout
Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game, produzido e publicado pela Interplay em 30 de setembro de 1997, é o primeiro jogo da Série Fallout. O jogo inicialmente usaria o sistema GURPS da Steven Jackson's Games, mas devido a questões de licença do sistema (a SJ Games não queria seu sistema de RPG envolvido em um jogo tão violento), a Interplay teve de criar seu próprio sistema, o S.P.E.C.I.A.L.. Fallout é visto como o "Sucessor espiritual" do clássico de 1987 da Interplay, o CRPG Wasteland. Jogabilidade Fallout é um role-playing game (RPG) de combate em turnos e uma visão semi-isométrica. Atributos de personagem (Character attributes)- Fallout usa um sistema de criação de personagem chamado SPECIAL. SPECIAL é o acrônimo de 'S'trength (Força), 'P'erception (Percepção), 'E'ndurance (Resistência), 'C'harisma (Carisma), 'I'ntelligence (Inteligência), 'A'gility (Agilidade), and 'L'uck (Sorte). Esses são sete atributos básicos de cada personagem no jogo. Eles são usados para determinar as skills(habilidades) e as perícias(perks) dos personagens. Habilidades (Skills) Existem 18 diferentes skills no jogo. Seus graus de evolução são determinados de 0% à 200%. Os valores iniciais de tais habilidades no Level 1 são determinados pelos 7 atributos básicos do jogador, mas a maioria de tais skills cai entre 0% e 50%. Cada vez que um jogador sobe de level, ele ou ela irá ser recompensado(a) com skill points para melhorar suas skills, esse número recompensado é de 5 pontos + o dobro da Intelligence do personagem. O jogador pode fazer "Tag" 3 dos 18 skills. Um skill tagged será melhorado 2 vezes mais rápido que um skill normal. No jogo existem: * 6 combat skills: Small Guns, Big Guns, Energy Weapons, Unarmed, Melee Weapons, Throwing. * 8 Active skills: First Aid, Doctor, Sneak, Lockpick, Steal, Traps, Science, Repair. * 4 passive skills: Speech, Barter, Gambling, Outdoorsman. Livros encontrados pelo mundo podem também melhorar alguns de seus skills permanentemente, apesar de livros serem escassos no início do jogo. No entanto, depois que um skill chega a um certo level, livros não tem mais impacto sobre tal skill. Alguns NPCs também podem melhorar Skills via treino. O quão alto um Skill pode ser evoluído é afetado pelos Atributos do personagem - um personagem com baixa Intelligence não poderá desenvolver tão rapidamente pontos sua skill de Science do mesmo jeito que um personagem com alta Intelligence poderá, por exemplo. Alguns skills podem também ser melhorados quando se tem alguns itens equipados. (Ex: equipando uma lockpick melhoraria lockpicking skills.) Chems podem também temporariamente melhorar as skills do jogadores; no entanto, eles as vezes trazem efeitos colaterais como addiction(vício) e withdrawal(ressaca). Com o tempo, skills já bem desenvolvidas começam a custar mais skill points para melhorarem. Traits e Perks (Características e qualidades) No momento de criação de um personagem, o jogador pode escolher 2 Traits(características). Elas trazem efeitos positivos e, ao mesmo tempo, negativos para o personagem. Escolha bem as Traits pois não podem ser mais alteradas depois que concluída a construção do personagem. No entanto, há uma Perk,Mutant Perk que possibilita a alteração de uma das Traits escolhidas anteriormente. Perks (qualidades) no jogo são elementos especiais do sistema de progressão de nível. A cada 3 níveis (ou 4, se o jogador escolheu a Trait "Skilled"), o jogador é recompensado com uma perk à sua escolha. Perks garantem efeitos especiais, dos quais a maioria não é obtível por progressão de nível normal no jogo, como deixar o jogador ter mais ações por turno. Diferentemente de Traits, a maioria das perks é puramente beneficial. História Cenário O mundo se passa num cenário após a Grande Guerra, uma guerra nuclear ocorrida em 23 de outubro de 2077 que apesar de ter durado apenas 2 horas, extinguiu quase toda a vida humana na Terra. Antes da Grande Guerra, houveram as Resource Wars (Guerras de Recursos), ao mesmo tempo tendo as Nações Unidas desfeita. Uma praga fez com que surgisse paranoia nos Estados Unidos, e o Canada foi anexado por medidas geo-políticas preventivas contra uma futura invasão vinda da China através do Alasca. O jogo se passa em 2161 no sul da destruída California e começa dentro do Vault 13, o lar do protagonista. O Water Chip do Vault 13, um chip de computador responsável pela reciclação e fornecimento de água, quebrou. O Vault Overseer aponta o protagonista à missão de achar um outro chip que substitua o antigo e traga de volta a esperança de sobrevivência de Vault 13. O protagonista recebe um dispositivo portátil conhecido como "PIPBoy 2000", que cuida do mapeamento das zonas exploradas pelo jogador, objetivos de quests, e várias informações e arquivos em geral. Armado com o PIPBoy 2000 e equipamento básico, o jogador é enviado aos restos desérticos da California para encontrar outro Water Chip. Personagens Protagonista (Vault Dweller) O jogador ou protagonista do Fallout é o habitante de um pequeno Estado dentro de um abrigo de fallout conhecido como Vault. Em jogos subsequentes do Fallout, ele/ela é referido como "Vault Dweller" (traduzido em português como "O Habitante da Vault"). O protagonista é governado pelo sistema de personagem SPECIAL, que foi criado especificamente para o jogo Fallout e é usado em outros jogos da série. No fim do jogo, o protagonista Vault Dweller seria exilado do Vault 13 e eventualmente fundaria Arroyo, o ponto de início do Fallout 2. The Chosen One, o protagonista em Fallout 2, é o descendente do Vault Dweller. NPCs Recrutáveis Uma diversa seleção de NPCNon-player characters (NPCs) Recrutáveis pode ser encontrada para ajudar o jogador no deserto pós-apocalíptico. Diferentemente de Fallout 2, não há limite de NPCs recrutáveis em Fallout. As estatísticas e armadura do NPC continuam sem ser modificadas durante o jogo todo, só suas armas podem ser alteradas. *Ian pode ser encontrado em Shady Sands e é o primeiro NPC recrutável que o jogador encontra. Ele é um viajante e pistoleiro experiente. Ian pode equipar qualquer pistola ou SMG, e veste uma jaqueta de couro. *Dogmeat é o único NPC não-humano que o jogador pode recrutar. Dogmeat pode ser encontrado em Junktown, fora da casa de Phil, impedindo ele de entrar em sua casa. O jogador pode tirá-lo de lá usando uma jaqueta de couro ou alimentando o cachorro com iguana-no-palito. Depois disso, Dogmeat vai seguir e ajudar o jogador. *Tycho é um antigo Desert Ranger, agora vivendo em Junktown. Ele pode usar rifles, lanças e shotguns. *Katja pode ser recrutada na biblioteca em LA Boneyard. Ela pode lutar corpo a corpo ou usar pistolas e SMGs. História O jogador tem inicialmente 150 dias antes que o suprimento de água do Vault acabe. Esse tempo limite pode ser extendido em 100 dias se ele/ela paga para que comerciantes de água em the Hub enviem água para o Vault 13. Ao retornar o chip, o Vault Dweller é enviado em outra missão: destruir o exército de super mutantes que ameaça a humanidade. Um mutante conhecido como "The Master" (Antes conhecido como Richard Grey) começou a usar um virus geneticamente criado antes da guerra chamado Forced Evolutionary Virus para converter a humanidade em uma raça única de "Super Mutants", e uni-los juntos na Unity, esse é seu plano para um mundo perfeito. O jogador deve matá-lo e destruir a Military Base que suprimenta o FEV, acabando com a invasão antes que ela comece. Se o jogador não completa ambos objetivos dentro de 500 dias, o exército de mutantes descobrirá o Vault 13 e o invadirá, trazendo um fim ao jogo. Esse tempo limite é reduzido a 400 dias se o jogador divulgou a localização do Vault 13 aos water merchants. Uma cinemática de fim de jogo é mostrada dos mutantes invadindo, capturando e matando as pessoas do Vault 13 se o jogador não completar seus objetivos a tempo, Indicando que o jogador perdeu o jogo. Se o jogador opta por se unir ao exército de Super Mutantes, a mesma cinemática é mostrada, com a adição de uma outra que é a do Vault Dweller sendo jogado no FEV, tornando-se um super mutante. Na versão 1.1 do jogo, o tempo limite até a invasão do Vault 13 é removido, permitindo os jogadores explorarem melhor o mundo do jogo. O jogador pode derrotar o Master e destruir a base militar na ordem que preferir. Quando ambos objetivos são completados, é mostrada uma cut-scene que mostra que o jogador automaticamente volta para o Vault 13. Lá ele é dito que as pessoas mudaram muito e o retorno do Vault Dweller poderia influenciar negativamente as pessoas, fazendo com que elas saiam do vault. Assim o jogador é recompensado sendo exilado ao deserto, para que, na visão do Overseer a população do Vault 13 continue segura. Há uma alternativa, porém (somente se o jogador tem a Trait "Bloody Mess", se perdeu muito karma no jogo, ou se feito manualmente) na qual o Vault Dweller saca uma pistola e mata o Overseer, após ser exilado. Locais do jogo Vault 13 Vault 13 é o lar de Vault Dweller. A primeira missão no jogo é de encontrar uma substituição para o Water Chip quebrado do Vault. Nenhum dos habitantes é permitido sair do vault, sob a liderança do Vault Overseer, que é responsável pela segurança e moradia deles. Vault 13 era provavelmente localizado sob o Mt. Whitney, se comparado um mapa da vida real ao mapa do jogo. Vault 13 pode também se referir a uma montanha em Indian Wells Valley, dentro dos territórios da Naval Air Weapons Station em China Lake, conhecido como a Montanha-B. A montanha mostra-se bem similar às ilustrações do local no jogo, e existem rumores de um grande centro de pesquisas subterrâneo dentro. Vault 15 Vault 15 uma vez foi ocupado por um número enorme de pessoas de ideologias e culturas bem diferentes. O excesso de pessoa e a diversificação levou à saída de 4 grupos diferentes, três deles formando grupos de assalto (raiders) - os Khans, os Vipers e os Jackals - e um deles se alocando e fundando Shady Sands. Vault 15 hoje é lar de muitos animais mutantes. Esse lugar é provavelmente o primeiro onde Vault Dweller procura por um water chip, apesar de não haver nenhum lá. Shady Sands Um grupo de antigos habitantes do Vault 15 fundou um pequeno vilarejo entre o Vault 13 e o Vault 15. Shady Sands é governada por Aradesh, que pede ao Vault Dweller que ajude o vilarejo a se livrar da praga de Radscorpions que ameaçam o local. Aqui o Vault Dweller pode recrutar Ian, um viajante e pistoleiro experiente, ao seu grupo. Também é possível "recrutar" Tandi, filha de Aradesh, ao falhar em retorná-la à cidade depois dela ser sequestrada. Um obelisco no centro da cidade tem as seguintes inscrições: "Em memória da esperança e paz". Khans Raider Camp Um grupo de assaltantes (raiders) conhecidos como os Khans, liderado por um homem chamado Garl, se situam num acampamento próximo à Shady Sands. Tandi, filha de Aradesh é eventualmente sequestrada pelos assaltantes do acampamento, e Vault Dweller precisa salvá-la, optando por uma variedade de métodos. Junktown Cercado por destroços de carros, Junktown é governada pelo lojista Killian Darkwater, quem também é sheriff e neto do fundador da cidade. Os portões de Junktown são fechados pela noite, e sacar a sua arma é proíbido exceto em casos de auto-defesa. Gizmo, o dono do casino da cidade, quer Killian morto, porque ele "atrapalha seus negócios". O jogador pode escolher em que lado ficar. O Vault Dweller também pode recrutar Tycho, um antigo Desert Ranger e Dogmeat, um cão selvagem ao seu grupo. Junktown pode ser localizada na Cidade do Mojave, uma pequena cidade onde duas estradas, 58 e 14 se cruzam no Sul da California, também sendo conhecida como o ponto original de lançamento para os testes de voo do Spaceship One (apesar disso ter ocorrido após o jogo ser feito) e um gigantesco depósito de destroços aereos comerciais. Hub Como uma cidade quase totalmente comercial, The Hub é o lugar com mais quests no jgoo. É dividida em vários distritos, cada um controlado por um grupo poderoso de pessoas: os "Water Merchants", a "Crimson Caravan" e os "Far Go Traders". Aqui o Vault Dweller pode enviar Water Merchants para o Vault 13 para aumentar o tempo limite que ele tem para encontrar o Water Chip. A localização aproximada do The Hub corresponde a Lancaster na California. Necropolis Os restos do que já foi Bakersfield. Dominado por ghouls e contendo um vasto sistema de esgoto, Necropolis é o resultado do Vault 12. Vault 12 foi criado pela Enclave para que a sua porta não pudesse fechar totalmente e os ocupantes do Vault fossem expostos à altas doses de radiação. Isso levou à transformação de seus habitantes em ghouls depois da Great War. Os ghouls foram divididos em três grupos: os moradores da superfície, que são os mais numerosos, e paranóicos sobre não-ghouls e estrangeiros; os Glowing Ones, ghouls altamente radioativos, rejeitados até pelos da própria raça; e os tão chamados de ghouls subterrâneos, que vivem no sistema de esgoto da cidade. É aqui que o Vault Dweller obtém o Water Chip, ao mesmo tempo descobrindo uma invasão diferente dos super-mutantes, que pode ser uma séria ameaça ao futuro da humanidade. Boneyard O Boneyard, também conhecido como The Angel's Boneyard, é a parte que restou de Los Angeles. Essa é uma das cidades que Vault Dweller visita mais tarde, recebendo upgrades para equipamento de fim de jogo: Turbo Plasma Rifle e Hardened Power Armor. O jogador também pode recrutar Katja aqui. Lost Hills Bunker (shown simply as "Brotherhood of Steel" in the Pip-Boy) Quartel General da Brotherhood of Steel, uma organização com raízes no Exército e Cientistas do Governo Americano de antes da Great War. A base é constituída de 4 níveis subterrâneos, no qual o nível 1 é o mais próximo da superfície e o 4 o mais profundo. The Glow Antes conhecido como o Centro de Pesquisas da West Tek, The Glow é agora uma ruína radioativa. É aqui que foram conduzidos os experimentos em armas de laser e plasma, e o desenvolvimento do FEV e da Power Armor ocorreu. The Glow é controlado por uma mainframe conhecida como "ZAX". É parte do objetivo do Vault Dweller obter evidências do lugar para a Brotherhood, que é o holodisk deixado por um membro da Brotherhood of Steel caído, que prova que ele entrou no lugar. A dificuldade nesta missão é que The Glow é extremamente radioativo, e o jogador necessita consumir drogas anti-radiação para sobreviver à visita. Um jogador que desconhece o perigo da radiação da área logo se encontrará sucumbindo ao envenenamento radioativo. Mariposa Military Base Essa antiga base militar é onde houveram pesquisas no FEV (das quais previamente eram conduzidas na West Tek Research Facility). É aqui onde novos Super-Mutantes são criados. The Cathedral The Cathedral é o lugar onde a organização pseudo-religiosa Children of the Cathedral, a arma principal dos planos do Master pode ser encontrada. Sob a catedral há um Vault oculto, onde o Master reside. Production Developers Os Desenvolvidores do Fallout eram compostos por quase 100 membros (a maior parte artistas). Apesar da maioria do time ter se dissolvido após o lançamento do Fallout, mais de um terço deles formou a Interplay's Black Isle, a divisão responsável pela criação de Fallout 2. Alguns continuaram para trabalhar em projetos futuros, e muitos dos que sairam deixaram a Interplay juntos para formar a Troika Games. Music A trilha sonora do jogo foi composta por Mark Morgan. International versions O jogo passou por censura em certas versões internacionais, incluindo a remoção de todas as crianças do jogo em algumas das versões Europeias (Ex: Inglesa e Alemã) Essa censura aparentemente foi colocada pois era possível matar crianças no jogo, apesar de isso em nenhum momento ser promovido (pelo contrário, o jogo desaconselha tal ato, mas é possível pelo livre arbítrio do jogador). Entre essas consequências estão respostas pouco amigáveis de NPCs, caçadores de recompensa regularmente e repetidamente atacando o jogador, e vários NPCs se negando a juntar à equipe do jogador. Em adição a ser frustante a muitos dos jogadores, a remoção de crianças do jogadores é conhecida também por ter causado muitos Bugs nele. Um patch feito por fãs retornou as crianças ao jogo e removeu tanto a censura quanto os bugs. Distribuição Atual Novas edições em caixa do jogo são publicadas de tempos em tempos, normalmente incluindo um DVD junto com Fallout 2 e Fallout Tactics por $14.99. Fallout também está disponível para gold members e as vezes versões de graça para membros GameTap (essa versão requer que você seja um GamerTap Client para jogar), e pode ser comprada por $5.99 em GOG.com (DRM-free version). Interplay também fez um trato publicando suas próprias cópias DRM-free de Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics por $19.99. Steam também oferece downlaods diretos de Fallout e Fallout 2 por $9.99 cada, assim como vendêlos juntos por $19.99, incluindo Fallout: Tactics de graça. Videos haKOhyUqk4c zzm27Lr8eAo Links Externos * [http://duckandcover.cx/official/fallout/ Mirror of the official Fallout website] at Duck and Cover * [http://duckandcover.cx/official/gurps/ Mirror of the official early GURPS: Fallout website] at Duck and Cover * News related to Fallout at Duck and Cover * News related to Fallout at the RPG Codex P&P Help 17h53min de 19 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) bg:Fallout de:Fallout en:Fallout es:Fallout fi:Fallout fr:Fallout hu:Fallout it:Fallout ko:폴아웃 lt:Fallout nl:Fallout no:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout ru:Fallout sv:Fallout tr:Fallout zh:辐射 * Fallout 1 Categoria:Jogos da série Fallout Categoria:Database do Fallout